Walt Disney High School
by RainbowLlamaRandom5
Summary: This school includes ALL of the Disney Characters, villains and all. I would say this school is anything BUT normal! (on hold)
1. New School

**Ok. I know a lot of people have all ready written something like this, but I have not read them so if my ideas seem to copy yours, just know I didn't know and I apologize. I have always thought about a story like this before I joined anyway. Plus I thought it would be cool to write my own.**

**Oh and I don't take credit for ANY of the characters or anything else Disney! Ok just sayin'. **

**Anyway, another story! Yay! Ok…on with the show!**

Just like every city in the world, Sparksa had many citizens. The only thing was, this wasn't a normal city…at all. There were princesses and princes, talking animals, villans, and some…more normal people. Sparksa wasn't even on any maps. It was protected by a force field, thanks to the Atlantians.

Though it was a very unusual place, Sparksa also had normal things. It had shops, restaurants, malls, amusement parks, and many other attractions. Sparksa also included some of the necessities like a fire station, a hospital, some police stations and jails (Some because there was a lot of villans), and, of course, a school.

This school was huge! It was known as WDHS, or Walt Disney High School. It had many buildings. One was The Royals Building where all of the royals went. It had a Villans Building, an Animals Building, a Mystical Building, and an Elementary Building. It also included the necessities in each building. A nurse's office, a computer lab, a lab, an art room, a library, a gym, and tons of hallways, classrooms, and bathrooms.

Each building also had grade levels, that way you could go to your building, but still learn what needed to be learned. Then in the smack middle of the school was a huge field with soccer nets and football goals. And a huge cement ground for other sports like basketball. Surrounding it was the bleachers. Then outside of that was the Principals office and cafeteria.

Even though there were different buildings, the main hallway to each of the classes crawled with all of the students. (It was a REALLY big hallway.)

Also, because of the animals, WDHS had a magic force field of its own. This kept everyone human. Animals were changed to humans, but still possessed animal qualities. Once they left the schools parking lot, they were free to transform back to their animal states.

The new school year was starting and students were piling into the doors. Parents were frantically trying to get there kids into the doors so they wouldn't be late for there first day.

Rapunzels P.O.V

I walked down to the school with my satchel hanging along my back, and Pascal on my shoulder. Wait…PASCAL ON MY SHOULDER?  
"Pascal! What are you doing! You're supposed to be home!" The small chameleon shook his head. I stopped walking and grabbed Pascal.

"I can't bring pets to school! You know that!" Pascal gave me a look as saying...

"In your old school you could!"  
"Well I cant in this school!" Pascal gave her another look. "Okay, I don't know that for sure, but I don't want to find out!" I started to pace the floor with my bare feet. "Oh what are we going to do with you?" Suddenly, I saw girl coming my way. I quickly stuffed Pascal in my bag and tried to ask normal.

I looked anything but normal. My eyes were practically popping out of my head and my back was bent. I smiled like a complete dork. The girl coming toward me starting laughing. The girl wore two pig-tail braids. Her hair was brown, and as she came closer, I noticed her big blue eyes and light freckles that went along the bridge of her nose and to her cheeks. She wore a green T-shirt with floral patterns. She had on blue jeans and black winter boots. She wore a small hat and had a glittery scarf hanging from her neck. And she had a blue backpack with floral designs on her back.

"Hey! You new here?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Well you don't look familiar and the look on your face screams 'I'M NEW!" I giggled.

"Well yes I am. Hi! I'm Rapunzel!"

"Hey! I'm Anna. This is my second year here so I'm the closest you will get to new here other than you."  
"Oh cool."  
"So what are you hiding?"  
"Hiding? What!" Anna put her hand on her hip. I knew I was busted and gave up. I pulled out Pascal feeling defeated. "Oh my goodness! He is the cutest thing I have ever seen! Well actually I don't know about the cutest thing, I mean it might be but I'm not…" My giggling caused Anna to stop. "Sorry."  
"That's okay. That was quite amusing!" Anna blushed and turned her attention to Pascal.

"What's its name?"  
"Pascal. He's a boy."  
"Aw!" The school bell rang and Anna was startled back to realitly. "As cute as he is, you can't take him to school."  
"I know. This stinker followed me here."

"How far is your house?" I thought about the tower back in the forest.

"Pretty far." Anna thought.

Anna's P.O.V

"Maybe we could ask Snow to help."  
"Snow?"  
"Snow White. She's my pal and she takes care of animals. She works at the vet down the street. I could ask her to take Pascal if you want." Rapunzel looked down at her pet.

"I guess that could work. Thanks."

"Great! Here. I'll take him to Snow. I have the same first period. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day!" Rapunzel smiled gratefully, and handed me Pascal. Rapunzel then ran off toward the building. Her long blond hair flew behind her back. I hadn't even noticed that it was in the most complicated braid ever. That meant her hair was even longer than I saw right there!

I shrugged and headed for the Royals Building. I watched as Rapunzel ran to the Principals office. I smiled and walked inside. Princesses, Queens (a few), Kings (again a few), and Princes lined the main hall. I walked to my locker and gratefully found Snow White waiting there. "Late don't you think?"  
"Sorry. I was helping someone. By the way, could you take this?" Before Snow could answer, I put Pascal in her hands. Her eyes went wide.

"Anna! You can't take pets to school!"  
"I know but…um…he came without permission and I need you to take him until after school. He belongs to a student here." Snow hesitated, but I knew she would crack.

"Fine." Snow headed for the animal lab and put him in a container. I saw her put a note on it that it belonged to someone. Then I saw her talking with the teacher. I sighed with relief.

Narrators P.O.V

Like Anna said, many Royals lined the halls. Only a few Queens and Kings were there though because most of the Queens or Kings were teachers or had other jobs.

Anna's P.O.V

Class was ok. Merlin talked about many different spells and potions and how we should be careful. Snow blushed through the whole thing. Her stepmom tried to use a spell, potion thingy to kill her. I found it interesting, but unnecessary. I mean we are protected by a big bubble. I had started doodling all over my notebook cover awhile ago and now it was completely covered.

King Arthur, the teachers pet, went up to the front of the class to demonstrate some magic in front of the class. He had skipped a few years so he was the youngest in class. Many of the princes hated and bullied him because he was so young but he was already a king. He should be in seventh grade, not tenth!

He wore a red shirt and baggy blue pants. His crown hardly fit on his head. He had blond hair that fell to his ears. He had a yellow scarf around his neck. Then class was over. Everyone, but Arthur, left the room.

Me and Snow walked out and waited in front of our next class. We were kind of bored, so we started to talk. "Hey, where is your sis?"  
"Elsa? She's on a school trip for two weeks. She left three days ago."  
"Oh. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a…" Snow stopped and looked behind my shoulder.

"What?" I turned around and saw Rapunzel. Some boys were pulling on her hair and throwing her around. I wanted to walk right up to them, but Snow held me back.  
"I want to help!"  
"No. We need to stay out of other peoples business." Sometimes Snow is annoying.

Rapunzels P.O.V

The older princes were giving me a headache. I would have just walked away if they hadn't kept me there. I wanted to keep my cool. Normally I would have been scared out of my wits, but I hang with thugs and ruffians for a living. I'm cool.

I glanced down at my bag and noticed my frying pan. I was so tempted to just…oh! "Guys stop!"  
"What? The little wimpy Princess wants her mommy?" That was it. I flipped out of there grasp and whipped out my frying pan. I noticed that everyone was watching. Some people gasped.

The boys laughed and I ran at them. That's when another boy jumped in the middle of us and stopped us. "Hey! Knock it off you guys!" He was looking at the boys when he said that, by the way. The boys stopped for a minute.

"Get out of here! Go to your classes!" The boy's mumbled at the sound of the bell. That's when he turned to me. His big brown eyes looked at me softly like telling me it would be okay, but with his eyes. "You okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm…I'm fine."

"Good." The boy walked away and I sighed. I walked backwards, but someone stopped me. It was Anna.

"Ooo! Someone's in love!"  
"What?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Sorry Snow. This is Rapunzel." I waved and smiled, trying to stop blushing.

"Hey. I'm Snow White. You can call me Snow though."

"Hey Snow." Anna smiled.

"So as I was saying. Someone's in love!"  
"Am not! I…I was just admiring his kindness."  
"Uh huh. So you don't want to know who he is?"  
"Um…"

"Ok! He's Flynn Rider! He's the cool-y-est guy in school!"  
"He a prince?"  
"No. This is the main hall though so everyone comes through these halls."

Just as she said that, a built guy with grayish hair walked by. As he smiled, he reviled fangs. I shuddered, remembering what Mother Gothel told me about men with pointy teeth. His ears were also fluffy and on the top of his head. "And I mean everyone Rapunzel. Even the animals."  
"Animals?"  
"Yeah. They are in a human form you could say, but there really animals."  
"So is that why that boy had fangs?"  
"Yeah. That's Baloo. He's really a bear. He is so hilarious!"  
"Woah."  
"Yeah. So anyway, where are you headed?"  
"Here."  
"Oh cool! Where coming here too!" I smiled at Anna and Snow. I started noticing a lot of different students. Some were dressed poorly, while others where high in fashion. Some had animal qualities, and some had powers. This is an odd school. Suddenly, a loud beeping noise started and stopped.

"Hello students! We will be having a meeting in the auditorium. Please report to the auditorium."

"That was Mr. Mouse. He's the Principal." The students all started for the auditorium. Because I didn't know where to go, I followed.

**There will be more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it so far. **


	2. New Friends

**Just know I might not follow the Disney ideas of each character. Or other things about Disney. **

Later, when lunch started, Rapunzel met up with Anna and Snow White.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I was, at the moment, eating my sandwich and thinking about what Anna said about me liking Flynn. Hey anything is possible, but I only looked at him and said one thing! How could I have liked him? I just met him! I couldn't like him like that. Right?

"Rapunzel?" Anna's comment snapped me out of my deep thought.

"Yeah?"  
"Can you come?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I was in deep thought. Go where?"

"Oh! I'm having a sleepover on Friday and I was wondering if you would come too!"  
"Too?"  
"Yeah. Snow and a couple other girls are coming." I stared at Anna, thinking.

"I…I don't know if my dad would let me go." Anna grabbed my arm.

"Oh please please please!"  
"I…I could ask." Anna jumped up.

"Yay!" I smiled at her outburst. I looked around and noticed other students staring at her and looking confused, but Anna didn't seem to notice or care.

"But what other gals? Could I meet them?" Anna's face brightened.

"Yes! Snow!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know where the others are?" Snow looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh…I think there either in class, heading this way, or taking a restroom break."  
"Ok." Anna looked back at me. "I could describe them to you if you want."  
"Ok."  
"Well there is Madellaine, Me, Snow, Merida, Aurora, Mulan, Cinderella, Wendy, Ariel, and Tinker Bell. That's our group, but we also have other friends. Like Madellaine is great friends with Esmeralda. They both came from Paris!" Snow popped into the conversation.

"Oh my goodness! I would LOVE to go to Paris! I hear it's so beautiful!" I noticed that Anna was nodding at Snow's comment.

"Anyway, let me tell you about each of them now. I'll start with Madellaine. Madellaine, or Maddie, as we call her, is a blond from Paris. She is kind of clumsy, and she has a quirky personality. She's always wanted to walk the tight-rope in the circus she works for. But her boss just has her work as his magic assistant."

"Oh cool. She sounds cool!"  
"Yup. She doesn't have a secret though."  
"Oh. The others have secrets?"  
"Some, I guess. Anyway, next is Merida. She has poofy, red, curly hair. Which I love by the way. She is the best athlete! She professes in archery though! She split in arrow down the middle with another arrow! And the arrow she used to split the other one was shot by her bow! She's really good. She came from Scotland. And she's a Princess, though she doesn't really care about being one."  
"Aurora is also a princess from France. She has a short attention span, but she's a great listener. She's more formal and mature like my sis, but she's super awesome. And she also has blond hair, but it's more golden, like yours, and it's long and wavy."

"Cool! I can't wait to meet them!"  
"Wait I'm not done!" I smiled at Anna's outburst.

"Ok. Who's next? Oh yeah Mulan. She is from China. She's a real tomboy. She actually dressed up as a guy to join an all guys dojo! We thought she was crazy! She's a really good fighter though. She was good before she joined. Anyway, she has really short black hair, due to the whole faking thing. Not the black hair part, just the short part. Anyway, she's really cool. On the other hand, Cindy, or Cinderella, is a complete girly girl. She loves to go shopping and everything. But she is also super nice. She, like Madellaine and Aurora, Cindy also has blond hair. She is a princess from Europe. It's either from France or Italy. I don't know for sure."  
"I think I'm going to like them all!"  
"Next is…Wendy! Oh yeah. She's all about adventure. But in spite of this, Wendy is a super smart person. She is top in her classes! She is also sweet, but she won't give up and she can be stubborn sometimes. That's what we like about her though! She's an awesome brunette."

"Cool."  
"Ariel is next. She has a big secret!" Anna motioned Rapunzel to come closer. I noticed Snow laughing.

"Anna! Everyone knows Ariel is a…"  
"Shh!" Anna focused again on me.

"Ariel is a…mermaid!" I was shocked for a minute, but then I snapped back to reality, knowing this school is crazy. "She only turns into a mermaid at contact with water though. Her dad is really strict. He only lets her be a human at work and school."  
"Oh."  
"But anyway, Ariel is a very curious girl. It makes sense because she was raised underwater. She has bright red hair, and when she's a mermaid, a green tail."  
"She sounds awesome."  
"Yup. Next is Tinker Bell, or Tink. Everyone calls her that, even random students.

She goes to the Supernatural building because she is a fairy. She looks like us and all, and she is as tall as us, but that's only when she's under a special spell. When she's not under this special dust that her friend Zarina made. Anyway, if anyone is stubborn, it's Tink. And when she gets frustrated or mad, her entire face turns red! It's quite funny!"

I giggled just thinking about that.

"They all sound awesome."  
"Let us tell you something about, well, us!"  
"Okay."  
"I'm Anna, as you know. I am a Princess from the kingdom of Arendelle in Norway. Me and my sis moved here after the big freeze."  
"Big freeze?" Anna just giggled.

"Anyway, she is old enough now to own her own place, so we live there."  
"What about your parents?" Anna's happy expression turned into a sad one. I looked over at Snow. She looked like she knew something. I mouthed to her, "Did I say something?"  
Snow was about to answer, when Anna looked up.

"Our parents, well…"  
"It's okay Anna." Snow laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean…"  
"I know. It's just that, a couple years before my sister's coronation, well…" I could tell this was hard for Anna to say.

"You don't have to tell me Anna. I'm sorry I brought that up."  
"No. It's okay. It's just that..." Anna took a deep breath. "I and Elsa are orphans." I suddenly felt terrible. I didn't mean to say anything that would make Anna sad, I was just curious. Hey! I didn't mean anything!

"I'm so sorry."  
"That's okay." Anna shook her head.

Anna's P.O.V

I know that Rapunzel meant nothing, she was just curious. It was just hard to say. You know? I decided to brush it off and keep going.

"Anyway, Elsa and I live together and stuff. I technically can live on my own now, but I choose not to. With my parents gone, Elsa is all I got left. Plus I don't mind living with her. She's awesome!" I noticed Rapunzel sigh.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling."  
"You an only child?"  
"You got no idea." I wondered what that was supposed to mean, but I just brushed it off.

Snow White's P.O.V

I noticed both of the girls were having a tough time with everything, so I decided to break the ice. "My turn!" I giggled inside when Anna and Rapunzel looked at me. "To tell about myself?" They both said Ooooooh in unison. "So I was named Snow White because of my pale skin." I leaned closer to Rapunzel. "It took me awhile to convince Anna that I didn't have snow powers because her sister has powers and her skin is also pale." Rapunzel giggled. Anna frowned for a minute, wanting to know what I said. Rapunzel saved me by telling her.

"Hey!" Anna gave me a look.

"Sorry. It's true!"  
"True. Continue!"  
"So anyway, it might seem weird, but I can communicate to animals."  
"Just like Giselle" Anna pointed out.

"Well okay, a lot of people, mainly princesses for some reason, talk to animals and communicate, but I get a clear message across." Have you ever noticed that almost every princess here has done something with animals at least once? Like Aurora dancing with animals, Giselle singing with animals and making a statue, and stuff like that.

"That's awesome!"  
"Yeah. That's why I work at the vet. Me and Giselle work there actually. By the way, I have your chameleon in the animal lab. DON'T WORRY! I have a note on the cage." I could see Rapunzel sigh with relief.

Anna's P.O.V

"That's everyone!"  
"Okay. I'll come!" Rapunzel smiled widely like she meant it. Wait.

"What about your parents?"  
"Oh…um…I'm sure he will say yes. I'll ask him tonight and get back to you."  
"Ok great!"

Narrator's P.O.V

The bell ended lunch and the girls headed for their lockers. Rapunzel finally found her locker, and it was pretty close to Anna's and Snow's.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

I just finished putting away my books, when I noticed some commotion at the end of the hall, the main hall. I hoped it wasn't those boys, but it wasn't. Anna and Snow were occupied on getting there stuff, so they didn't notice. I leaned a bit to get a better look. Four students, one of which was a boy and three were girls. They were standing around a younger girl. It looked to me like they were teasing her. I couldn't hear them, but I was too late to walk over to them. They came walking by, and I think Anna and Snow noticed me looking at them.

"Those guys are Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, and Jubileena Bing-Bing." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. Anna started to giggle, but Snow just smiled.

"You're serious?"  
"Yeah. Those guys are like…the big mean people at school? Was that right?" Anna nodded.

"Whatever. There just mean."

"What building are they from?"  
"The Supernatural Building. There from a game called Sugar Rush."  
"Oh. So that's why they have crazy names?"  
"Yeah."

"Now it makes sense." I was about to walk away with Anna and Snow, and then I remembered the poor girl. "Go on ahead guys! I'll catch up!"  
"Ok!" I waved and waited for them to leave. Then I ran over to the girl. I immediately knew she was from the animal building, because there were tiny blue fins on her wrists and most likely her ankles. I held out my hand to her and she grabbed it. Then I helped her up.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
"Well I just saw those guys pick on you."  
"What guys? Wait what am I doing here?" Wow. This girl is in la la land.

"Um…you're at school."  
"Oh right! Who are you?"  
"Oh excuse me. I'm Rapunzel. I'm new here."  
"Oh me too!" I waited for a second. The girl just smiled at me.

"What's your name?"  
"My name is Dori!"

"Nice to meet you Dori. Come on. I'll help you to your class."  
"Thanks!" On the way to her class, she told me about her short term memory loss and how it runs in the family. Then she forgot a couple of things and repeated a lot of stuff. Now she was funny. Then I asked her what she was, and she told me she was a fish. The fins made sense.

I later met up with Anna and Snow, and at the end of the day, I introduced them to Dori. They were so glad I made a new friend, and Anna took a liking to Dori real quick. Then, school was over and we all went home.

**Hope you liked that chapter. I tried to incorporate different varieties of Disney characters, knowing there is a lot. Remember I own none of these characters. **

**I hope you liked that I incorporated Dori! Oh man she's awesome! See ya next time!**

**(This is not done. This story I mean.) **

**Have a good day!**


	3. Sorry Peeps

**Sorry guys for not writing for a while. I have decided that YOU guys are going to decide a couple things. Review me on your answers:**

Questions:

**1: Do you want me to continue this story at all? **

**No! Keep going!**

**Um…well…in the nicest way possible...you don't need to continue.**

**Find a clever way to stop the story short**

**I'm good with anything**

**2: If the story continues, would you like to request what happens next?**

**No. I wanna be surprised**

**Sure! I'd love to give an idea!**

**I don't care what happens next**

**3: If you chose b) on question 2, either give a detailed description on what you want to happen next in a review, or pick some plot ideas in this list:**

**I would love the whole story to be about a love story between _ and _.**

**I want the story to have some suspense! I like action stories!**

**I want the story to have a twist! **

**I want the story to be about the students just simply going through school.**

**I want the story to be about the gang's lives through high school and to adulthood.**

**I want them to end up as married adults to there school crush! **

**I want adventure!**

**I don't care what you do with this story! I'll accept anything! Just please continue! **

**Okay so if you picked any of the plot ideas, I need you to describe to me, in a descriptive review, about what you want to happen. EXACTLY! You might say I am having writers block with this story. **

**If I don't get any reviews about the story, I think I am going to stop it short. Sorry guys! If you want to help, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME ABOUT IT!**

**I will accept the reviews ****anytime****. Otherwise, I will not be continuing this story. I won't even write another chappie until I get some ideas. **

**Again I'm sorry. Hope I can get some help! *Puppy dog face* **

**Hehehe. Well have a good day and don't forget to go on my page and check out my other stories! **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY AWESOME READERS! **

**-RainbowLlamaRandom5**

**(Look. The review box. It's right there! Below this unnecessary sentence! Hehehe) **


	4. A Sleepover and Crush Confessions

**Okay I just have a bit to say before we start. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO Guest and puddingtalk! Thanks so much for the ideas.**

**Okay. I'll start with Guest. Just letting you know that before I had writers block, Tiana was going to be in the story as Elsa's friend. She was not yet introduced because Elsa and everyone else in her grade were on a field trip. Don't worry she will be in the story! I love Tiana too! **

**Another thing is, I will be adding in the villains and princes, its just the first two chappies was about getting to know the main group of characters. And with my new idea, there will be a twist! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**And about puddingtalk, I will be adding a twist. Like I said up there. Hehehe. Also I will stop the P.O.V thing. *blushes* Sorry bout' that. *giggles* And also, like Guest, because you to are so awesome in reviewing me, I have decided to take your specific requests like Tiana and TinkerbellxPeterpan and put them in the story. **

**So high five to both of you! **

**Just because they reviewed and I have an idea, doesn't mean you guys cant review with requests. It just means there is a less likely chance that I will use the idea. Except of course a twist. I love twists two so…**

**Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy!**

Rapunzel went home and asked her parents like she promised. Luckily, they agreed and were happy that she was making friends. It was soon Friday, and Anna was freaking out. She was making sure that everything was going to be okay. During school, Anna was rushing around to much, so Rapunzel didn't see her much. Instead, Rapunzel hung out with Dori and Snow went with Anna.

"So then, this little fish that looked just like Marlin came by. Turns out, it was Marlin's son Cheeko!" Rapunzel laughed.

"You mean Nemo?"  
"Nemo! It was his son Nemo! Then Marlin saw his son, and then we got stuck in a net. We almost died, me and Nemo, but we all succeeded to swim down and escape!"  
"That's some journey!""  
"Yeah."  
"Does Nemo go here?"  
"Who? Oh yes! Nemo is in kindergarten." Rapunzel nodded as they walked to class. The school day seemed to drag. Rapunzel didn't know this, but Dori was in almost all the same classes. Every once and a while, Taffyta and her gang would pass by in the hall and make fun of them. Dori forgot about it almost instantly, so they never bothered her. Rapunzel was a little bothered by it, but if Dori didn't care, she figured she shouldn't either.

They enjoyed the day and soon it was time for the sleepover. All the girls were already at Anna's house. Before Rapunzel went, she asked Anna if Dori could come. Of course Anna said yes, so Rapunzel headed over to Coral Heights. That's where all the fish lived.

When she got there, she put on scuba gear and went to pick up Dori. Coral Heights was huge and the houses were the same size as the ones above the water. The only difference in Coral Heights was that instead of air (of course) it was water, and instead of trees and stuff, it was coral and rock formations.

Rapunzel walked along the streets and looked for Dori's address. When she came up to her house she knocked. "One second!" Rapunzel laughed as she heard a bunch of stuff being knocked over. Then the door opened to a little blue, yellow, and black fish. "Let's go!" Dori had a little bag for a fish.

"Excited Dori?"  
"Yes! I never really leave Coral Heights."

"Remind me to show you around then!" They reached the shore fast. "Wait, Dori what about you?" Dori just smiled and took out some powder from her bag. When they stepped onto the shore, Dori quickly threw the powder all over her. Then she transformed.

Not like those weird transformations were you see it and stuff, like a poof and smoke and just…you know.

"Cool!"  
"Yeah! Now what are we waiting for?" The two headed over to Anna's. They came up to what they thought was her house. Dori examined it.

"This the place?" Rapunzel listened and laughed. Girls inside were screaming and laughing.

"Yup." Rapunzel went up and knocked on the snowflake decorated door. She knocked and all of the girls went silent. Some started shushing the others. Then Anna opened the door.

"Rapunzel! Dori! Come in!" Anna was jumping for joy. The other girls surrounded the girls. The curly haired one started talking first.

"Hi I'm Merida!" Next came the short blond haired girl.

"I'm Madellaine." Two blondes started talking over each other.

"I'm Cindy, or Cinderella."  
"And I'm Aurora." Next came the short black haired girl.

"Hey. I'm Mulan."  
"I'm Wendy" said the brunette. Next the girl with wings talked.

"I'm Tink, or Tinker Bell. Everyone calls me Tink though."

"And I'm the one and only Ariel" said the firey red head. Anna jumped up.

"You already know me and Snow." Snow waved with a smile.

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Rapunzel."  
"And I'm Dori."  
"Were both new here."

"Cool! Nice to meet you guys!" said the other Princesses in unison. The girls spent the rest of the night gossiping, talking about boys, and other girly stuff. Ariel was in a deep conversation with Dori, being that there both from the water.

Rapunzel, Cindy, Madellaine, and Tink were in a deep conversation about their crushes.

The other girls, going way back, talked about random stuff.

"So Rapunzel, who is _your _crush?" The room went silent.

"Well…um…you didn't tell me yours Tink! Tell me yours first!"

"Okay. I have a huge crush on Peter." Madellaine gasped, obviously being the only one (other than Dori and Rapunzel) who didn't notice Tink always acting weird around him.

"You mean…Peter _Pan?_"

"No Maddie, I mean Peter Cottontail! Of course Peter Pan!" Madellaine giggled at Tink's outburst.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Snow put a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so. Did you not notice that when ever Peter walks by Tink she gets a dreamy look in her eye?"

"No. I don't pay attention to peoples eyes that often." Snow just smiled and rolled her eyes. Tink just shook her head.

"Never mind my crush, how about you Rapunzel?" Everyone leaned in closer to the now blushing girl.

"Well…um…I don't necessarily have a crush on anyone." While everyone sighed, Merida studied Rapunzel.

"You're lying."

"What?!"

" I can see it. You have a crush."

"How did you know?"

"It's all in the eyes." Rapunzel blushed even more.

"Okay fine. It's Flynn." The girls gasped.

"What? Is that a problem?" Anna sighed.

"No! It's so sweet!"

"Oh okay then. Let's move on."

"You two should so go for the roll of Snow White and Prince Florian!" Cindy burst out. Everyone in unison yelled out, "WHAT?" Everyone was shocked, but not as shocked as Snow herself.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cindy frowned.

"You haven't heard?"

"HEARD OF WHAT CINDY?"

"The play."

"What play?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

"Mama Odie today in class told me about a play that the school is putting on. Its _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._"

"So basically they are putting on a play about my story?"

" Yes. Which reminds me. She wanted me to tell you, Snow, that because it's _your _story, she wants you to direct the play." Cindy shook her head. "Anyway, you two should go for the main roles!"

"Sorry Cindy, but I don't think so" said Rapunzel.

"Oh come on!"

"No. I mean don't those characters have to kiss?"

"Well yeah. But it would be so romantic!"

"Yeah but there are problems with that. One, how do I know Flynn likes me like that? Two, how would I get Flynn to audition for the part of Florian?"

"Oh right. Well can't we all at least participate?" Anna squealed.

"Oh I would love to be in a play!"

"Okay then."

"I don't know."

"You don't have to audition for a role, Rapunzel. You could be lights, or props, or something."

"True. Okay I'll do it!"

**Okay so I know I said there would be a twist. Well it won't come till later in the story. Anyway, thanks reviewers, followers, and favoriters. **

**Have a good day! **


	5. Drama Class and Brewing Love

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys all made my day! Okay here is another chappie just for you guys! **

Anna, Rapunzel, and Tink all had the same second period class. There next class was drama. Not drama as in…like girl drama…drama as in theater. The three waited outside classroom 15 of the Animated Building. In this building, all students go to classes so there is a wide range of students in one class. That explains why Tink was in the class with Anna and Rapunzel.

When the students first arrived, they were put into sections, or the buildings. Tink usually isn't with Anna or Rapunzel because Tink is part of the Mystical Characters Building. Anna and Rapunzel are royals of the Royal Building.

Anyway, they waited for the teacher to arrive. It wasn't unusual because the three did get there a little early. Rapunzel looked up at the list of students next to the door. Because she was new, she wanted to see who else was in the class. She scrolled down the list until she saw period 2.

_Students of Drama Class: Period 2_

_Name & Student Number_

_Anna of Arrendale_

_Taffyta Muttonfudge _

_Prince Naveen _

_Rapunzel of Corona_

_Tinkerbell _

_Elsa of Arrendale_

_Baloo Bear_

_Timon Berkowitz_

_Megara_

_Squirt _

_Scuttle _

_Hades_

_Kuzco_

_Peter Pan_

_Rancis Fluggerbutter _

Rapunzel was confused. She turned to Anna and Tink who were talking about who knows what. "Hey guys."

"Yeah Punzie?" Rapunzel smiled at the use of her new nickname.

"Why is Elsa, Prince Naveen, Kuzco etc. in our class? I thought they were older." Tink smiled.

"You see. In the Animated Building, as they call it, they mash different people from different grades as well as different students from different buildings in one class. That way we can meet new people." Rapunzel pointed at the slip.

"Anna isn't your sister on a field trip?"

"Yeah. But when they get back, which is like in two days, they will come to our class."

"Oh." Rapunzel, Anna, and Tink started to talk again until someone walked by and rudely shoved into Rapunzel's shoulder. Rapunzel looked up and saw Taffyta smirking and sashaying away.

"Ugh. Taffyta is so annoying."

"Don't let her get to you Punzie. That's what she wants. If you fight back, you're just losing." Tink laughed.

"I should know." Anna laughed.

"Yup. Tink is a very stubborn fairy who can't seem to get it." Rapunzel smiled. She was happy to have such good friends.

After five minutes, the door to the classroom opened.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Knight. I am going to be your drama teacher this year." The three walked in. Rapunzel, being new, didn't know who he was. As she sat down, she found him standing at the board.

He was a monster. Not being rude or anything, but he literally was a monster. He had orange scales, and had horns coming off of his head and tail. He had a mouthful of sharp teeth, and he wore glasses and a white shirt with a black tie.

"Alright class. Today, because this is my first time having you, being that it is around the beginning of the school year and we have some new students, I'm going to tell you about myself. I have been teaching for twenty years, most of which I have taught at Monsters University. For those of you who do not know, Monsters University is somewhere further away from our town. It is still in the world of Sparksa though. I moved here to teach younger students though."

The class remained quiet. Professor Knight looked around the room. "We are going to be spending a lot of time together. You see, every year the school kicks off another year with a big play. We have a lot to do in such little time. The play will be about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. So naturally Ms. Snow will be working as co. director because it is her story. Today, I want you guys to be thinking about what part you will sign up for."

The class started to mumble, probably discussing just that.

"The parts to be played are Snow White, Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, Sneezy, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Humbert the Huntsman, Queen Grimhilde, Mirror, and Prince Florian. We will also need people for sets, costumes, lights, productions, music, and make-up. Alright I will give you students some time today to think about it. Keep in mind that students from other periods might be helping us with this. Alright go ahead and discuss." With that Professor Knight went to his desk to work and everyone got up to get to their friends to discuss.

Anna, Tink, and Rapunzel moved over to the corner of the room. Anna was almost jumping up and down for joy.

"Oh I'm so excited! Who do you girls want to audition for?" Rapunzel sighed.

"There aren't a lot of girl parts. There isn't a guarantee we will get in. In fact there are only two girl parts."

"Okay. But there are back stage stuff!"

"Well in that case. I think I would do costume designing. I always used to make dresses for Pascal. Only, of course, he never wore them." Tink had a long look in her eye. Anna's mouth dropped. Rapunzel leaned over toward Anna.

"What?"

"Tink has a long look in her eye!"

"So?" 

"That must mean she is thinking about you-know-who!" Tink snapped out of her trance.

"What?"

"Oh Tink! That's so cute!"

"What's so cute?"

"That you are thinking about you-know-who!" Tink was taken aback.

"How did you know?"

"I got two crushes on guys within twenty-four hours. Honey, I know." Rapunzel and Tink burst out laughing.

"Okay I was. I was day dreaming about me being Snow White and Peter being the prince." Anna and Rapunzel both awed in unison. Rapunzel laid a hand on Tink's shoulder.

"That's so sweet! Oh man! That's pure adorableness!" Rapunzel, Anna, and Tink did a happy dance. Then Tink stopped.

"What about you Anna?"

"I want to be…the evil queen! Dun Dun DUN!"

"Why?"

"It just seems like a fun part."

"That's true" said Rapunzel.

(Squirt, Mater, and Scuttle) 

"Watta you wanna do dudes?"

"I was thinking about uh thinking about playing the part of one of the dwarfs."

"Sweeet!"

"Well shoot! I wanna play a dwarf two!" 

"Then hopefully the school play is on school grounds or you'll be a…a car" said Scuttle.

"I was thinking about being a dwarf to dudes! Cha we can all be dwarfs…dudes."

"Totally!"

(Taffyta and Rancis)

Taffyta smiled and flipped her hair around.

"I'm so going for the lead role, Snow White."

"I thought you despised Snow White and her friends."

"Oh I do. But if putting up with being her gets me in the spotlight, than I'm all for it!" Rancis smiled.

"I'm thinking about doing set design. I think it would be fun."

"Yeah sure. Let's just make sure I'm getting the part okay?"

(Baloo, Timon, and Peter)

Peter, like Tink, had a long look in his eye as well.

"I'm thinking about being the huntsman" declared Baloo.

"That's cool. I think I would be a good dwarf" Timon said. Because he was a meerkat, in a human form he was pretty short.

"That's funny man. What about you Pete?" Peter only sighed. Baloo went over to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Timon smiled.

"I think Peter is keeping something from us."

"What. No" protested Peter.

"Uh huh. Don't make me start singing Pete."

"What?" Timon cleared his throat.

"Can you feel the love ton…" Peter slapped his hand over Timon's mouth. Timon smiled devilishly.

"Quiet Timon!"

"So what's biting you Pete?"

"Nothing." Peter removed his hand. Timon opened his mouth signaling that he would continue to sing if Peter didn't answer. "Ugh fine! I have a crush okay?!"

"Who is it?" asked Baloo.

"I'm not telling."

"CAN YOU FEEL…" Peter put his hand on Timon's mouth again.

"Fine! It's Tink! I have a crush on Tink!" Timon pushed Peter's hand off.

"Oh she's a hottie!"

"Shut up Timon."

"What? Never mind dude. Who do want to audition for?"

"I was hoping I could be the prince…." Peter waited for Baloo and Timon to get what he was saying. A light turned on in Baloo's head.

"Oh! You want to be prince and you want Tink to be…" Peter put a hand on Timon and Baloo's mouth.

"Yes Baloo. Now can't you people be quiet?! Sheesh!"

"Alright students. Class dismissed." The students left the room, some feeling more emotions than others.

** So there will be a twist so don't loose interest now. Thanks again for the reviews and hope you liked the chappie! I still won't be updating often, but I hopefully will do it a little more often. Anyway, remember to review and love the cuteness between Tink and Peter! (Hehehe). **

**And don't worry, Tiana, Elsa and all of them will be in the story soon! I PROMISE! **


	6. A Discussion

**Me: Tink and Peter sitting in a tree…**

**Tink: Don't you dare finish that sentence! **

**Anna: Is it me? Or is it really cold in here?**

**Elsa: Sorry. Rapunzel and Dory wanted to see my powers.**

**Me: Guys.**

**Tiana: Anyone hungry?  
Merida: Ay! I could eat a horse!**

**Dory: Now why would you do that?**

**Me: Guys… **

**Belle: NO! *Slams book shut* **

**Ariel: What happened? **

**Belle: Why?!  
Ariel: Calm yourself Belle! What happened?!**

**Belle: I cannot believe Rue died! *Tear strolls down face.* She was so young!**

**Me: *frustrated* Guys.**

**Madellaine: Anyone up for a game?  
Rapunzel: I'll play!**

**Mulan: Me too! **

**Wendy: Oh I love games!**

**Me: Am I invisible or something?**

**Aurora: Anyone else really tired?  
Cindy: No. Just you.**

**Snow: Actually…**

**Me: GUYS!**

**Tiana: What?  
Me: Can we PLEASE start the chapter already?!**

**Tink: You started it with the whole me and Peter thing. **

**Me: Why you little...! (To be continued)  
**

It was two days later, and the gang was hanging out at Anna's house. They were talking about the play.

"Oh my goodness Tink! That's so cute!" commented Cindy. Tink blushed. They had been talking about which part they wanted to play, or which part they wanted to help in. Tink had just finished going over how she wanted to be Snow and the whole Peter thing.

Snow giggled at the whole thing. She knew the characters better than everyone and it was funny to imagine them playing the characters. After awhile of talking, Dory heard someone knock at the door.

"Guys. Someone knocked." Anna got up and went to the door. When she opened it, Elsa and her friends Esmeralda, Tiana, and Belle. Anna almost flipped her top and gave her sister a big hug.

"Hey you!"

"I missed you like crazy!" Elsa looked over her shoulder and spotted Rapunzel and Dory.

"I missed you too Anna. Care to introduce me to your friends?" Anna looked over at the two girls.

"This is Rapunzel and Dory. They are new here."

"Cool. I'm Elsa and these are my friends Tiana, Esmeralda, and Belle."

"Hi!" Dory and Rapunzel said in unison. Tiana stepped up.

"Hey girls! I'm starving! Anyone up for some dinner?" In unison every single girl in that room replied with a desperate yes. While Tiana cooked dinner, Cindy, Belle, and Aurora talked. Esmeralda and Madellaine talked and got caught up on stuff, and of course Anna wanted to know how everything went, so Elsa and she were talking.

The others either joined a conversation or created their own. "So what have we missed sis?"

"Oh! There is a play going on about Snow White's story!"

"A play huh?" Merida overheard and moved in on the conversation.

"Ay! An Tink wants to be Snow!" Merida looked over at Tink. "An guess who Tink wants the prince to be." Elsa smiled.

"Who?"

"Peter Pan!" Merida couldn't help the laughter. Elsa smiled remembering when she was their age.

"And where did this come from?" Next Mulan moved into the conversation.

"We had a night while you guys were gone about who our crushes are." Elsa looked over at Anna. Anna blushed.

"Really? So Anna who's your crush?" Anna crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Well because I want to know."

"Well what if I don't want you to know?"

"Come on Anna! Who is it?" Anna smiled.

"Only if you tell me yours!"

"What? Anna I don't like anyone at this school." Anna smiled.

"You like Jack from Dream Works High huh?" Elsa blushed.

"Okay yes." The girls squealed.

"Aw so cute!" exclaimed Tiana. Elsa shook her head.

"Enough about crushes now. What is it about this play?" Madellaine stepped up.

"Well you see, this year's school play is on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. So we were discussing what each of us wants to be, if we get in."

"Huh."

"I want to be the evil queen" said Anna. Elsa laughed.

"Okay then. When is the play auditions?"

"I'm not sure. Probably sometime this week" explained Madellaine. Elsa looked over at her friends.

"Don't you be lookin' at me Elsa. I'm not auditioning!" Tiana's comment caused everyone to laugh.

"Me neither. Although I could help with something else! Like costume design or something" agreed Esmeralda.

"That's what I want to do!" exclaimed Rapunzel. Esmeralda looked over at Rapunzel and smiled.

"Cool! Maybe we could do it together or something!"

"Yeah! I think I'll help with production. I'm pretty organized!" stated Belle. Elsa laughed to herself and shook her head.

"I didn't ask my friends anything and they already jump to conclusions that I'm going to ask if they would audition." Tiana, Esmeralda, and Belle started to blush.

"Well if you weren't going to ask that, then you have very bad timing. It sure seemed like that's what you wanted to say." Tiana smiled at her friend.

"Well. I would protest, but I was going to say that. Why not guys?"  
"First of all there are hardly any parts for girls. Second of all, I think working backstage would be fun!" exclaimed Esmeralda.

"Yeah Elsa! You could even make the storm scene!" Anna cried.

"Anna I only do snow not rain."

"Well yeah but you know a WHOLE lot about storms so you would be perfect for creating one! You could even shoot tiny pieces of snow so you don't get the actors wet but at the same time create a realistic storm!"

"Yeah!" cried Rapunzel. "So basically you could do set design!"

"Why don't you do set design Punzie?" asked Dory.

"Yeah Punzie! I saw your work hanging in art class! You are an amazing artist and could make some awesome backgrounds!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Thanks guys! I do love painting more than sewing."

"Yeah plus we need to keep in mind that there are other students." Aurora pointed out.

"And the boys will want to do stuff to" said Mulan.

"True. But they will probably want to do heavy lifting or something like that" Cindy said.

"What I mean by keeping in mind about other students, is that just because we are talking about auditioning right now, doesn't mean we will for sure get the spot."

"That's also true Aurora. But the teachers will probably want a lot of people to work backstage. The more people helping the better" stated Wendy. Aurora nodded. Elsa lifted a suitcase up and started walking for the stairs.

"Well I don't know about you girls but I am tired and have a lot of unpacking to do so I'm going to my room."

"I better go to. It's getting late" said Tinker Bell. The other girls agreed and they got outside and headed home, except of course Anna. Once everyone left with a to-go order of Tiana's food, Anna headed upstairs. Before going to her own room, she helped Elsa unpack, gave her some of the food, hung out a little bit and talked, and then went to her own room and slept. As did all of the other girls.

**Me: The wonderful readers wouldn't need to wait so long to read if you guys hadn't continuously talked!  
Tink: We talk?! Hon you're the one who wrote this in the first place!**

**Aurora: Now girls. No need to fight. **

**Anna: Come on Aurora! Tink and Rainbow are not a good combination! They are both stubborn and wont back down!**

**Elsa: *laughs* I don't know Anna. Tink is pretty hard to beat in a stubbornness competition!**

**Me: Oh so now this is a competition?**

**Tink: Guess so. Prepare to eat my dust! Fairy dust!**

**Me: Wow that was lame.  
Tink: Guess who wrote it Rainbow!**

**Me: Who me? **

**Tink: Yeah you!**

**Mulan: This suddenly got interesting!**

**Wendy: Come on guys. No need for this.**

**Me: Tink started it.**

**Tink: No I didn't!**

**Me: Whatever Tink.**

**Tink: Oh no you didn't!**

**Merida: Oh honey I think Rainbow did!**

**Cindy: Merida! **

**Merida: What? **

**Aurora: You're not helping.**

***Knock on the door. Everything get's silent* **

**Ariel: Who would be out this late? **

***I go to answer the door***

**Me: Hello?**

**Peter: Yeah hi. Is this were Timon lives? **

**Me: *burst out laughing* Oh Tink! **

**Tink: Who is…Oh my goodness Peter it's you! *Tink blushes like crazy* **

**Peter: Hi Tink!**

**(To be continued)  
**

**Me: So I decided to have a little "short" going on inside my story. Hope you like and have an amaza-rific day! **

**Tink: Really? **

**Me: Tink! *I run for Tink* **

**Elsa: Okkkaaaayyyy we will let those two get to it! I'm substituting for Rainbow at the moment. So she told me to tell you to remember to review and have a good day! *smiles* Okay bye! **


End file.
